<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bestimmung by Flynn2001</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22830271">Bestimmung</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flynn2001/pseuds/Flynn2001'>Flynn2001</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action &amp; Romance, Blood, Dalish Elves, Deutsch | German, F/M, Magic, Slow Burn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Deutsch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:42:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,542</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22830271</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flynn2001/pseuds/Flynn2001</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Die Geschichte einer jungen Dalish, welche eigentlich davon überzeugt war, ihre Zukunft läge darin, ihrem Clan zu dienen. Aber das Schicksal hatte etwas anderes für sie vorgesehen.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Original Female Character/Original Male Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Mein erster Versuch, eine DA Story aufzuschreiben, welche mir schon so lange im Kopf rumspukt. Ausgelöst durch das wunderschöne Bild eines Dalish auf DeviantArt von Ourak Nysot. Lange her. Ourak Nysot ist nicht länger auf DA zu finden, das Bild ist weg, aber trotzdem versuche ich mich mal an der Geschichte.<br/>Kritik und Anregungen sind natürlich sehr willkommen. Seid nachsichtig ... wie erwähnt, mein erster Versuch. ;)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Der Boden unter ihrem Rücken fühlte sich warm und weich an. Gebettet auf Moos und Blättern lag sie nun schon viel zu lange unter dem riesigen Baum und versuchte sich zu entspannen und auf die vor ihr liegende Aufgabe zu konzentrieren, alles andere auszublenden. Die Luft war süßlich, roch nach Holz und den Blumen, die neben ihr an dem kleinen Bach wuchsen. Vandis lauschte dem Wasser und dem Rauschen der Blätter über sich, die sich sanft in einer leichten Brise hin und her bewegten. Die Sonne schien durch das Blätterdach über ihr und durch die geschlossenen Lider ihrer Augen erzeugte es einen wirren Tanz aus Licht und Schatten, hektisch und doch beruhigend vertraut. Oft hatte sie sich schon hierher zurückgezogen und einfach stundenlang im Schatten gelegen und hatte ihren Gedanken und Gefühlen freien Lauf gelassen. Es war ein Ort der Stille, der Natur. Er spendete Trost und neue Zuversicht. Sie liebte den Wald, war hier aufgewachsen und würde niemals fortgehen. Ihr Clan zog weiter, an andere bekannte Orte. Aber jedes Jahr im Frühling kehrten sie hierher zurück. Fernab von anderen Clans oder Menschenstädten, lebten sie friedlich und im Einklang mit der Natur. Im Gegensatz zu anderen Dalish-Clans, die ständig umherzogen und Handel mit Menschen und Zwergen betrieb, sorgte ihr Clan weitestgehend für sich selbst. Sie lebten davon, was der Wald und die umliegenden Hügel ihnen gaben. Ein Leben, ermöglicht durch Erfahrung und ständigem Lernen. Sie folgten dem Weg Andruils und was sie der Natur durch das Jagen nahmen, gaben sie ihr auf andere Weise zurück. </p><p>Vandis zog die Augenbrauen zusammen und verzog den Mund. Jagen! Das unerwünschte Gefühl der Verzweiflung befiel sie erneut. Sie lag flach auf dem Boden, ihre langen, schwarzen Haare lagen in dem Gewirr aus Blättern und Zweigen unter ihr. Aus dem Gesicht gebändigt durch zwei dicke, geflochtene Zöpfe, die sich am Hinterkopf mit dem Rest ihrer Locken vereinten. Jagen! Sie legte die Hände vor ihr Gesicht und atmete ein paar Mal tief ein.<br/>
„Ich muss gehen!“, sagte sie zu sich selbst und erhob sich langsam von ihrem Lager. Missmutig stand sie auf und versuchte so gut es ging ihre Kleidung zu ordnen. Sie betrachtete die Sonne über ihr und überlegte, ob sie nicht ohnehin schon zu spät war. Ob sie, wie so oft, viel zu viel Zeit hier vertrödelte. Eine grobe Schätzung  von ihr ergab, dass sie vermutlich zwei bis drei Stunden fort gewesen war. Ob man sie bereits vermisste? Vermutlich nicht. Alle waren viel zu beschäftigt. Es war Arlathvhen. Die Zusammenkunft der Clans. Ein Treffen um Erfahrungen und Geschichten auszutauschen. Um neue Vereinbarungen auszumachen, Verbindungen einzugehen, oder neue Wege zu finden. Zumeist eine große, fröhliche Gesellschaft. Es wurde dafür gesorgt, dass es ein besonderes, gemeinsames Mahl gibt. Jeder trug seine beste Kleidung, in der Regel förmlich – so förmlich wie es bei einem Clan sein kann, dessen Handwerk die Arbeit mit Leder und Fellen war. Vandis schaute an sich herunter und  strich über ihre Weste, traditionell aus dunkelbraunem Leder mit dezenten Verzierungen, die sich kreuzförmig, hellbraun über ihre Brust und an den Seiten entlangzogen. Das sollte genügen, befand sie. </p><p>Ein Arlathvhen war ein besonderes Ereignis. Ein seltenes Treffen, welches nur alle paar Jahre stattfand. Sie konnte sich noch an die letzte Begegnung erinnern. Als Heranwachsende war es jedes Mal ein Fest gewesen. Staunend durften sie und die anderen Kinder neuen Geschichten lauschen, von Gegenden, in denen sie noch nie gewesen waren. Geschichten über Drachen und seltsame Wesen, beängstigend und doch spannend und aufregend. Mit fortgeschrittenem Alter wurde das Arlathvhen mehr und mehr geprägt durch gegenseitiges Abschätzen. Es gab zwar immer noch Erzählungen, Spiele, Handel mit neuen Waren fremder Herkunft, jedoch begannen die Ältesten der Clans zunehmend die Jünglinge zu begutachten. Es war zu einer Art Prüfung geworden, eine Musterung der Fähigkeiten. Nicht selten geschah es, dass Heiler oder Jäger den Clan wechselten, wenn ein anderer Bedarf hatte. Es war ebenfalls ein Geben und Nehmen, das normalerweise freiwillig geschah… meistens. Nun war Vandis ebenfalls in dem Alter, in dem sie ihre Fähigkeiten unter Beweis stellen sollte. Sie war 17 Jahre alt und stand kurz vor der letzten Prüfung, um den Schwelle zum Erwachsensein zu überschreiten. Noch hatte sie nicht die Vallaslin, die Zeichnungen, welche alle vollwertigen Mitglieder ihres Clans stolz im Gesicht trugen. Heute würde sie den ersten Schritt machen müssen und sich mit den gleichaltrigen des anderen Clans messen. Ein vermeintlich einfacher Test im Bogenschießen würde der morgigen Jagd vorausgehen.<br/>
Vandis stöhnte leise auf, als sie daran dachte. Sie musste sich auf den Weg machen, sonst würde sie  wirklich zu spät kommen. Ihr Fuß trat heftig durch den Berg Blätter auf dem Boden und während sie raschelnd zu Boden sanken, machte sich die Elfin mit schweren Schritten auf den Weg zu ihrem Clan. </p><p>Sie konnte die Stimmen schon von weitem hören. Gelächter, Gemurmel und das fröhliche Kreischen der Kinder, die sich gegenseitig erschreckten und jagten, meist in Verkleidung der abenteuerlichsten Kreaturen. Bewaffnet mit seltsam aussehenden Knochen oder mit Fellen behangen, rannten sie um die Feuer und versuchten sich gegenseitig mit den Darstellungen zu übertreffen. Vandis musste grinsen bei der Erinnerung daran, als sie ein Teil dieses Schauspiels war. Sie schlenderte durch die Gruppen von Elfen, die beieinander saßen und Vorbereitungen für den Abend trafen. Als sie ihren Wagen erreichte und hineintrat, war sie überrascht ihren Vater vorzufinden. Er schien auf sie gewartet zu haben. Die junge Frau senkte den Blick, schloss kurz die Augen und nickte ihm leicht zu.</p><p>„Du kommst spät.“, war seine einzige Bemerkung. Cagan stand am Fenster, hatte sich aber ihr zugewandt. Er war groß und durch sein Alter, seine Erfahrung strahlte er Ruhe und Gelassenheit aus. Als einer der wichtigsten Lehrer in ihrem Clan genoss er hohes Ansehen und war neben dem Clan-Anführer ein Grundpfeiler der Gemeinschaft. Heute wirkte er jedoch ein wenig nervös, auch wenn er äußerlich ruhig dastand. Die vielen Leute und das manchmal vielleicht doch nicht so gelassene Treffen der Clans beschäftigte ihn offenbar mehr, als er zugeben wollte. Dass er hier im Wagen auf sie wartete und lieber die Dunkelheit und Stille vorzog, als mit den anderen draußen Geschichten auszutauschen, bewies nur noch mehr, dass er sich sorgte.<br/>
„Aber ich bin nicht zu spät.“, stellte Vandis fest. „Bitte entschuldige, falls du dir Sorgen gemacht hast.“ Sie hielt seinem Blick stand, während ihr Vater sie musterte. </p><p>Er trat auf sie zu und legte ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter. Mit der anderen strich er ihr eine vorwitzige Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht und entfernte ein paar Blätter aus ihren Haaren.<br/>
Cagan seufzte und gab den Versuch auf, sie herzurichten. </p><p>„Ich denke sie machen sich schon bereit. Du weißt was du zu tun hast. Bleib ruhig und konzentriert, dann wirst du dein Ziel erreichen.“</p><p>„Ja, Vater.“ Vandis beobachtete den Ältesten, wie er sich umdrehte, nach einem Köcher Pfeile und einem grossen Langbogen griff. Sie nahm die Sachen entgegen und versuchte sich nicht anmerken zu lassen, wie unsicher sie war. Um sich selbst zu beruhigen, sagte sie sich immer wieder, dass sie mit Pfeil und Bogen umgehen konnte. Sie hatte sich vorbereitet, lange genug geübt. Wieso zweifelte sie daran, mit den anderen mithalten zu können? Selbst wenn sie nicht so gut war, wie manch andere Jäger im Clan, sollte sie doch in der Lage sein, ein einfaches Ziel zu treffen. Es half nichts darüber nachzudenken, befand sie und atmete tief durch. Sie folgte ihr Leben lang den Wegen des Jägers  und Andruil wird mich leiten, sagte Vandis sich. Andruil wird befinden, ob ich würdig bin. Ich muss nur versuchen die anderen Augen auszublenden und mich zu konzentrieren, ermahnte sie sich selbst. Das hatte sie sich schon so oft gesagt. Nun hoffte sie, dass sie sich im entscheidenden Moment auch daran halten konnte.</p><p>„Tel'enfenim, ich weiss du wirst es schaffen.“ Ihr Vater küsste ihre Stirn, bevor er den Wagen verließ.</p><p>Vandis versuchte nicht noch mehr Zeit zu vergeuden und legte sich den Köcher um die Schulter. Mit dem Bogen in der Hand, trat sie aus dem Wagen und eilte zum Übungsplatz. </p><p>Es gab nicht so viele Schaulustige, wie sie befürchtet hatte. Viele Frauen waren im Lager geblieben um das Essen vorzubereiten. Einige der Männer waren wohl so mit ihren Geschichten beschäftigt, dass sie auf ein paar bogenschiessende Heranwachsende verzichten konnten. Jedoch waren die strengen Blicke der Ältesten geblieben. Sie beobachteten die angehenden Beschützer ihrer Clans genau, berieten sich insgeheim über ihren Nutzen und ihre Fähigkeiten. Dies war zwar nur ein kleiner Wettstreit, eine kleine und einfache Prüfung, jedoch würden weitere folgen. Der Ausgang des heutigen Tests konnte vielleicht schon etwas darüber aussagen, welche Rolle der Schütze später im Clan einnehmen würde. </p><p>Vandis blieb ein wenig abseits stehen und beobachtete das Treiben. Einige Schützen hatte ihr Können bereits gezeigt und unterhielten sich nun lautstark über ihre Ergebnisse. Sie ging weiter, in angemessenem, aber nicht übertriebenem Abstand um den Übungsplatz herum. Die Sonne stand noch nicht tief hinter den Bäumen und tauchte alles in ein warmes Licht. In der Luft tanzten Pollen  und ließen sich träge von der kaum wahrnehmbaren Brise hin und her treiben. Bienen und andere Insekten gingen emsig ihrer Arbeit nach und huschten eilig umher. Sogar ein paar Hallas, die sonst solchem Trubel fern blieben, hatten sich etwas abseits versammelt und ließen sich von einigen Kindern bestaunen und streicheln. Eigentlich war die Atmosphäre entspannt und friedlich, nichts weswegen man aufgeregt sein müsste, dachte Vandis und ein klein wenig Anspannung fiel von ihr ab. Es zeigte sich sogar der Anflug eines Lächelns auf ihrem Gesicht, während sie langsam weiter schlenderte. Abgelenkt von dem friedlichen Treiben, bemerkte sie fast zu spät, dass sie bereits bis zu der Gruppe Clanoberhäupter gewandert war. Hastig drehte sie sich zur Seite und versuchte die Richtung zu ändern, ohne bemerkt zu werden. Sie hatte gehofft, ihren Schuss möglichst heimlich, vor nicht allzu vielen Augen abzuliefern. </p><p>„Vandis!“, hörte sie die Stimme ihres Vaters. Das Unterfangen den Blicken der Ältesten zu entgehen, war offensichtlich gescheitert. Vandis schluckte und verzog noch einmal kurz das Gesicht, bevor sie sich zu ihnen umdrehte. Neugierig wurde die junge Elfin von allen betrachtet. Zuerst ein wenig überrascht, bedachte ihr Vater sie mit einem Blick voller Stolz und Zuversicht. </p><p>Er wundert sich, dass ich so offen vor sie trete. Denkt, ich habe meinen Mut gefunden, dachte sie bedrückt und fühlte die Anspannung und Unsicherheit zurückkehren, welche sie für einen Moment  verloren hatte. Respektvoll nickte sie den Anführern zu. </p><p>„Andaran atish’an, Vandis.“, grüßte Feyros, den sie vom letzten Treffen wiedererkannte. Ein grauhaariger, schlanker Elf, der den Kindern beim letzten Mal noch Geschichten von fürchterlichen Kreaturen und seltsamen Geschöpfen, die irgendwo im Untergrund lebten, erzählt hatte. Er sah sie freundlich an. „Wie ich sehe, bist auch du schon bereit die Prüfungen abzulegen. Wirst du uns heute zeigen, was du bereits gelernt hast?“</p><p>„Ja, ich bin bereit.“ Ihr fiel nichts ein, was sie hätte sagen sollen. Die Lüge kam ihr überraschend leicht über die Lippen, sie fühlte sich im Moment so wenig bereit wie jemals zuvor. Sei schnell und leise, schlag ohne Zögern zu, lass die Beute nicht leiden. Eilig wiederholte sie in Gedanken Andruils Worte. Das Vir Assan, nachdem alle jungen Jäger angeleitet werden. Sie versuchte das harte Klopfen ihres Herzens zu ignorieren und begab sich zu der markierten Position, von der aus sie schießen sollte. </p><p>Die Aufgabe war nicht allzu schwierig. Sie hatte schon weiter entfernte Sachen getroffen, befand Vandis. Ein Holzschild war unter den Bäumen im Schatten an einem Stamm festgebunden worden und sollte als Ziel dienen.  Den Bogen immer noch in der einen Hand, zog sie mit der anderen einen Pfeil aus dem Köcher. Langsam und bedächtig legte sie ihn auf die Sehne, spannte sie und visierte mit einer fließenden Bewegung das Holzschild an. Sie wurde eins mit dem Bogen, der Pfeil folgte ihrem Willen. Sie holte tief Luft, verengte die Augen ein wenig und stiess den Atem langsam wieder aus. Alles wurde ausgeblendet, die Ältesten, das Gelächter der Kinder, das Gemurmel der anderen Teilnehmer. Immer tiefer ging sie in sich selbst, wurde zu einer Einheit mit ihrer Waffe, spürte nichts mehr als das Holz in ihrer einen Hand und die harte Sehne mit dem Pfeil in der anderen. Dann begann das leichte Kribbeln unter ihrer Haut Erst kaum spürbar, doch es breitete sich immer schneller aus. Sie spürte es durch ihre Adern rinnen, ihren Rücken hinaufkriechen, in ihren Armen, bis in die Fingerspitzen. Eine Energie, die nur darauf wartete, dass Vandis nach ihr griff. Energie, die benutzt werden wollte. </p><p>„Nein!“, stieß sie leise hervor und ließ im selben Moment den Pfeil los. Ihre Augen weiteten sich, als sie dem Geschoss  hinterher sah, die wackelige Flugbahn verfolgte. Es war zu spät. Sekunden später bohrte sich der Pfeil in einen Baumstamm nicht weit vom eigentlichen Ziel entfernt. Vandis hatte die Luft angehalten, starrte ungläubig auf den Pfeil, dann auf den Bogen. </p><p>Nicht getroffen! Sie konnte es nicht ganz begreifen. Erst langsam dämmerte ihr, was das bedeutete. Das war meine Chance…. Es war doch so einfach, alles hätte etwas entspannter sein können. Jetzt werde ich morgen auf die Jagd gehen und allen beweisen müssen, dass ich doch eine gute Schützin bin. Und sie werden mich noch eingehender beobachten. Die Gedanken flogen durch ihren Kopf und sie blickte stumm zu ihrem Vater. Cagan schaute seine Tochter nachdenklich an, während die anderen sich weiter unterhielten. Hatten sie so schnell das Interesse verloren? Sie prüften vermutlich, ob Vandis überhaupt für den Schutz des Clans sorgen konnte. Ihr wurde kalt. Sie spürte förmlich, wie ihr die Farbe aus dem Gesicht wich. Vor allen Dingen, musste sie jetzt dafür sorgen, dass so etwas nicht wieder geschah.</p><p>„Reiß dich zusammen!“, zischte sie sich selbst leise zu. Hastig holte sie einen neuen Pfeil und legte ihn auf. Diesmal zögerte sie nicht so lange, gab keiner Ablenkung eine Chance. Nur kurz konzentrierte sie sich, spannte den Bogen erneut und schoss. Diesmal traf sie den Schild problemlos. Erleichtert atmete Vandis auf. Sie warf ihren Bogen über die Schulter und setzte sich in Bewegung, um ihre Pfeile wieder einzusammeln. </p><p>Am Rand der Lichtung, kurz bevor der Wald wieder alles Licht verschluckte, stand eine Gruppe junger Männer, die sich scheinbar prächtig amüsierten. Vandis, die mit schnellen Schritten auf den Holzschild zueilte, beachtete sie nicht weiter, warf nur einen kurzen Blick auf sie. Es waren Mitglieder des anderen Clans. Sie standen nur wenige Meter entfernt und unterhielten sich angeregt. Sie waren anders gekleidet als die Leute ihres Clans, trugen Hemden und Tuniken aus feinem Stoff und in ungewöhnlichen Farben. Zwei von ihnen hatten einen gewaltigen Bogen auf dem Rücken, ein anderer hatte sich mit zwei schlanken Schwertern ausgestattet. Der Vierte stützte sich auf einen Stab. Alle waren nicht sehr viel älter als Vandis, trugen jedoch das Vallaslin auf ihrer Haut. Mit festen Schritten ging die junge Elfin weiter. Sie hörte das leise Lachen, ein amüsiertes Schnauben, Gemurmel, als sie an ihnen vorbei stampfte.</p><p>„Sie hätte fast das arme Eichhörnchen getroffen.“</p><p>„Vielleicht sollten sie die Ziele größer machen?“</p><p>„Wenn sie nicht zur Jägerin taugt, wird sich schon eine andere Beschäftigung für sie finden.“</p><p>„Mir würden ein bis zwei Sachen einfallen, die sie für mich erledigen könnte.“ </p><p>Wieder Gelächter. Vandis biss die Kiefer fest aufeinander und griff nach dem Pfeil im Holzschild. Mit einem Ruck riss sie ihn heraus und verstaute ihn ordnungsgemäß. „Ignoriere sie.“, sagte sie sich und ging ein Stück weiter, um nach dem zweiten Geschoss zu suchen. </p><p>„Er liegt da vorne, du musst dich schon bücken um ihn aufzuheben.“ Wieder Gelächter.</p><p>Es war nicht zu vermeiden, dass Wut in ihr hochstieg. Sie spürte wie das Blut in ihre Wangen schoss. Die Hände zu Fäusten geballt, schnellte sie herum und wäre fast mit einem großen Elf zusammengestoßen. Auch er schien zu der Gruppe junger Männer zu gehören, die sich gerade über sie lustig gemacht hatten. Er überragte sie um gut einen Kopf und funkelte sie aus grünen Augen an. Vandis trat einen Schritt zurück und wollte einen Bogen um ihn machen. </p><p>„Suchst du den hier, kleine Jägerin?“ Er hielt ihr den gesuchten Pfeil vor die Nase. </p><p>Sie wollte danach greifen, doch er zog im letzten Moment seine Hand hoch. Wieder Gelächter. </p><p>„Sei das nächste Mal vorsichtiger, du hättest mich fast erschossen.“ Er reichte ihr das Ende mit den Federn. Sein Mund verzog sich zu einem schiefen Grinsen.</p><p>„Vielleicht hätte ich besser getroffen?“, fuhr Vandis ihn an und riss ihm den Pfeil aus der Hand. Sie warf ihm noch einen grimmigen Blick zu und stapfte wenig damenhaft davon.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ihr Wald war dunkel und friedlich. Noch hatte das Licht der Sonne nicht den Weg durch die Bäume gefunden, aber man konnte bereits den rot gefärbten Himmel erkennen. Ein Versprechen auf einen sonnigen und guten Tag. Vandis hockte im kühlen Laub, mit der Schulter an einen Baum gelehnt. Und sie wartete. </p><p>Die Nacht war zu kurz gewesen. Mit vielen Sorgen und zu wenig Schlaf. Irgendwann hatte sie beschlossen, dass sie lange genug nachgedacht hatte und sich auf den Weg gemacht. Sie würde beweisen, dass sie von Wert für den Clan war. Dass sie in der Lage war, für Nahrung zu sorgen, für Kleidung und dass sie fähig war, zu beschützen. Denn das war es, was sie wollte. Hierbleiben und ein Teil der Gemeinschaft sein.<br/>
Die zwei Wachen am Feuer hatten sie nur müde angesehen, mit Rändern unter ihren Augen nach einer langen Nacht. Aber sie hatten genickt und ihr Glück gewünscht. Und sie war gegangen. Ihr Vater würde stolz auf sie sein.</p><p>Nun saß sie seit einiger Zeit regungslos auf einer kleinen Anhöhe und lauschte den Vögeln, welche schon früh mit ihrem Konzert begonnen hatten. Hier fiel es ihr fast zu leicht, nicht an ihre Aufgabe zu denken. Zu leicht ließ sie sich ablenken, genoss den erdigen Geruch, die kühle Luft und verfolgte gespannt, wie sich die dunstigen Nebenschwaden über dem Boden ganz langsam verteilten und sich dann, sobald die ersten Sonnenstrahlen sie berührten, in Nichts auflösten. Fort waren die Gedanken, sich mit anderen messen und irgendjemanden etwas beweisen zu müssen. Hier war der Ort, an dem sie sicher war. An dem sie sich wohl fühlte. Gedankenverloren strich sie über den Langbogen ihres Vaters. Er war das Einzige, was sie an ihre eigentliche Aufgabe erinnerte. </p><p>Nach einer weiteren Stunde verträumten Wartens, meinte sie fast, ihre Beine würden ihr einschlafen. Mit einem leisen Ächzen streckte sie sich, die Augen immer noch berauscht vom Spiel des Lichts, was sich immer mehr Raum verschaffte und ihre Umgebung langsam erwachen ließ. Suchend blickte sie sich um. Hinter ihr war ein Dickicht aus Bäumen, Ästen und Büschen, schwer zu durchdringen. Schon gar nicht lautlos. Und vor ihr ein seichter Abhang, gesäumt von vereinzelten Felsen, Moos und Farnen, der sich bis zu einer kleinen Lichtung erstreckte. Sie suchte, aber es gab nichts, was ihre Aufmerksamkeit erregte. Kein Hirsch, Wildschwein, oder Bär auf der Suche nach Nahrung war zu sehen. Nicht einmal ein Hase, oder ein Eichhörnchen taten ihr den Gefallen und Vandis spürte ihre Zuversicht langsam schwinden. Sie würde es ohnehin nicht wagen, mit einer kleinen Beute nach Hause zu gehen. Mit Sicherheit wäre sie wieder zum Gespött der anderen geworden. Die Begegnung mit den Maulhelden des anderen Clans am Vortag beschäftigte sie mehr, als sie zugeben wollte. Wie wenig war von ihr geblieben, als sie ihnen gegenübergestanden hatte? Wie wenig war ihr eingefallen, als sie sich über Vandis lustig gemacht hatten? Und das alles nur, weil sie ihr Ziel einmal verfehlt hatte. Die herablassende Art, mit der man sie behandelt hatte, war für sie unverständlich und fremd. Und es ärgerte sie. Am meisten, dass sie einfach davongelaufen war. Aber sie hatte jetzt die Chance, es wieder gutzumachen.</p><p>Während sie ihren Gedanken nachhing, übersah sie beinahe den gewaltige Widderbock, welcher plötzlich links von ihr aus dem Unterholz auftauchte. Ein prachtvolles, stolzes Tier mit kräftigen, verschlungen gedrehten Hörnern, einer dichten Mähne, die seinen Kinn und Hals bedeckte. Gelassen scharrte er mit seinen breiten Hufen über den Boden, senkte den Kopf und schnaubte, ehe er an ein paar Grashalmen zupfte. Sie konnte nicht anders, als ihn mit großen Augen anstarren und bewundern. Ein Tier, welches der Jagd wahrhaft würdig war. Ruhig griff sie nach dem Bogen und zog einen Pfeil aus dem Köcher. Zwei weitere steckte sie vor sich in den weichen Boden. Die Entfernung war gut. Sie musste dem Tier einen Treffer versetzen, der es schwer verwundete, oder vorzugsweise sofort tötete. Augenblicklich war sie wieder ganz bei sich, auf ihr Ziel fokussiert, die Waffe bereit, dem Tier einen tödlichen Schuss zu versetzen.</p><p>„Ich empfange die Gaben der Jagd mit Achtsamkeit. Ich respektiere das Opfer deiner Kinder, in dem Wissen, dass mein Tod sie wiederum nähren wird.“ Sie hauchte die Worte Andruils leise und wartete mit ruhiger Hand auf den richtigen Moment. All ihre Sinne waren auf das Ziel gerichtet, der Körper eins mit ihrem Bogen. Es würde nicht einfach werden. Aber wert, es zu versuchen. </p><p>In ihrer Konzentration bemerkte sie nicht, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Dass der Wald, eben noch friedlich und von Leben erfüllt, verstummt war. Zu erkennen war keine Veränderung, aber etwas hatte sich schleichend den Weg in ihre Welt gebahnt. Etwas dunkles, unbekanntes. Etwas, was sie erschaudern ließ und dann langsam mit kaltem Griff ihr Herz umklammerte. Ihre Hand wurde plötzlich unsicher und verstört suchte sie nach der Ursache. Der Bock schien es ebenfalls zu bemerken, denn er sträubte die Nackenhaare und sprang mit einem Satz davon. Die Schatten der Bäume schienen das Licht der Sonne verschlingen zu wollen und tauchte die Lichtung in eine falsche Finsternis. Der Widder hatte das schützende Unterholz fast erreicht, als etwas aus den Schatten herausbrach. Eine Kreatur, wie aus einer wilden Fantasie entsprungen, setzte dem Tier nach, griff nach ihm mit scharfen, schwarzen Klauen. Es war schnell, bewegte sich mit unnatürlich,  geschmeidigen Bewegungen. Auf seinen dürren, sehnigen Beinen sprang es dem Widder hinterher. Sein Schlund stieß einen entsetzlichen Schrei aus . Es sah aus, wie etwas, dass eigentlich tot sein sollte. Etwas, dass nicht in diese Welt passte. Nicht in ihre Welt. Seltsam menschenähnlich, aber dennoch völlig fremd. Mit einem kräftigen Schlag holte es seine Beute von den Beinen und fegte sie gut drei Schritt weit auf die Lichtung zurück. Völlig benebelt schüttelte sich der Bock. Hastig versuchte er wieder auf die Beine zu kommen, aber im nächsten Moment hatten sich auch schon messerscharfe Krallen um seinen Hals gelegt. Unnachgiebig bohrten sie sich durch das dicke Fell und ließen ihn in Todesangst aufschreien, bevor ihm die Luft abgeschnitten wurde. Das Tier verstummte gurgelnd, als das Monster die Zähne in sein Fleisch schlug. Wimmernd und zuckend musste es langsam den Kampf aufgeben, der nicht einmal wirklich begonnen hatte. Geifernd triefte der Speichel aus dem Mund der Kreatur und vermischte sich mit dem Blut seines Opfers. </p><p>Vandis beobachtete mit angehaltenem Atem und ihr Magen verkrampfte. Galle stieg brennend in ihrer Kehle hoch und sie unterdrückte das dringende Bedürfnis sich zu übergeben. Zuerst war sie wie gelähmt, tauchte nur langsam aus ihrer Starre wieder auf. Ihr Zittern ließ nach, obwohl ihr Körper und Geist sich sträubten, normal zu funktionieren. Gebannt starrte sie weiterhin auf die Lichtung. Die Kreatur schaute auf. Schmatzend reckte sie den Kopf in die Höhe und schaute sich mit kalten, toten Augen um. Irgendetwas hatte seine Aufmerksamkeit erregt, aber es war nicht Vandis. Es fixierte einen Punkt im Wald, verborgen vor ihren Augen, aber das Monstrum stieß einen verärgerten Schrei aus, der einem durch Mark und Bein ging. Es stürmte erneut los und von irgendwo kam ein Pfeil geflogen, der sich in die Schulter der Bestie bohrte. Das bremste jedoch keineswegs seinen Angriff. Ein junger Mann hatte geschossen. Jetzt war er aufgesprungen und hatte seine Deckung verlassen. Panisch versuchte er, nachdem er sich offensichtlich überschätzt und daneben geschossen hatte, zu fliehen. Ein aussichtsloses Unterfangen, wie man schnell erkennen konnte. Er stolperte, fiel und schien nicht in der Lage, wieder hochzukommen. Vor Angst gelähmt kroch er über den Boden. </p><p>„Verflucht!“, zischte Vandis und hob ihren Bogen. Sie konnte nicht anders.  Ohne groß nachzudenken schoss sie. Ihr Ziel war schwieriger zu treffen, als der Widder zuvor, aber ihr Pfeil traf. Jedoch konnte auch ihr Geschoss die Kreatur nicht stoppen. Ein wütendes Brüllen war zu hören, welches sich mit den panischen Schreien des jungen Elfs vermischte. Schnell legte sie einen zweiten Pfeil auf, um erneut zu schießen. Sie hielt die Luft an. Die Angst, nicht helfen zu können, zu spät zu sein, erfüllte sie. Und diesmal griff sie bewusst nach der Energie in ihr. Nach der Kraft, die sie ständig zu unterdrücken versuchte. Mit berauschender Wucht erfüllte sie ihren Körper, breitete sich von innen bis in die Fingerspitzen aus. Sie spürte, sie würde wieder treffen. Und zwar besser, als zuvor. Sehne und Pfeil fühlten sich kühl unter ihren Fingern an und dann löste sich etwas anderes, als Holz, Metallspitze und Federn von ihrem Bogen. Das Scheusal wurde von einem Blitz aus Eis getroffen, der es einhüllte, verlangsamte und schließlich zur Regungslosigkeit verdammte. </p><p>Während sie noch überrascht auf ihr Werk starrte, hatten die Schreie scheinbar weitere Helfer herbeigerufen. Mehrere aufgeregt rufende Stimmen waren zu hören. Pfeile flogen und prallten an der Eishülle ab, ohne Schaden anzurichten. Erst der wuchtige Schlag eines Schwertes traf und trennte den Arm der Kreatur ab. Einen Wimpernschlag später wurde es erneut von einem Blitz getroffen. So gewaltig, dass das Eis knackend und knirschend nachgab und in tauschend Stücke zerbarst. Es ging alles zu schnell. Die schmerzerfüllten Schreie waren weiterhin zu hören. Gestalten tauchen plötzlich auf der Lichtung auf, Helfer, andere Jäger, denen Vandis eigentlich aus dem Weg gehen wollte. Jetzt war sie dankbar, dass sie da waren. Langsam stand sie auf und ließ den Bogen sinken. Was hatte sie grade getan? Immer noch wie betäubt, verfolgte ihr Blick, wie sich jemand um den Verletzten kümmerte, ihn fortschaffte. Von dem Angreifer war nicht viel mehr geblieben, als ein paar Häufchen verkohlter Knochen. Nie zuvor hatte sie etwas derartiges gesehen. Es war wie eine Gestalt aus den Erzählungen der Alten gewesen. Es gehörte hier nicht her. Es hatte sie dazu gebracht, sich einer Fähigkeit zu bedienen, die sie seit Jahren versuchte zu verbergen. In ihrem Kopf rasten die Gedanken. Magie. Sie war Jägerin. Pfeil und Bogen waren ihre Werkzeuge, nicht die Zauberei. </p><p>Ihre Hoffnung, dass sie unentdeckt geblieben war, wurde jäh zunichte gemacht, als ein paar Jäger zu ihr aufblickten. Die meisten untersuchten weiter die Überreste und Kampfspuren, zwei kamen jedoch leichtfüßig den Abhang hinauf, direkt auf sie zu. Sie erkannte in ihnen Mitglieder des anderen Clans. </p><p>„Was du getan hast, war sehr mutig. Vielleicht auch dumm.“, hörte sie plötzlich eine Stimme neben sich.  Wie am Vortag blickten grüne Augen auf sie hinab, musterten sie kurz. Diesmal jedoch weniger hochmütig, sondern eher interessiert. Er schien ein Talent dafür zu haben, unvermittelt aufzutauchen. Und zwar in Momenten, in denen sie lieber unsichtbar wäre. Die blonden Haare hingen ihm teilweise im Gesicht, verdeckten einen Teil der Vallaslin, die sich wie zarte Adern, fein und filigran über seine Stirn zogen, die Brauen umrankten und an seinen Schläfen verloren. Offensichtlich war er für die Jagd gerüstet. Hatte sich ausgestattet mit einem aufwendig gearbeitetem Lederwams, verstärkt durch Metalleinsätze, dazu passende Hosen und einem beachtlichen Messer an seinem Gürtel. Noch eindrucksvoller war jedoch der Bogen in seiner Hand. Ein riesiger, kunstvoll verzierter Langbogen aus einem dunklem Holz gefertigt und von einer Art, die sie bisher noch nie gesehen hatte. Nur sehr langsam dämmerte es ihr, dass er keineswegs zur Jagd hier war, wie sie. Er musste sich nicht mehr beweisen. Vielmehr schien er geschickt worden zu sein, um die Anwärter zu überwachen. Er und noch ein paar andere der Clans. <em> Nun, in diesem Fall waren er und seine Freunde ein wenig zu spät zur Stelle gewesen</em>, dachte sie verbittert.</p><p>„Aber du hast Veyrel vermutlich das Leben gerettet.“</p><p><em> Hatte sie das? </em> Mit trockenem Mund suchte sie nach Worten und versuchte ihre Gedanken zu ordnen. Sie wollte nicht reden. Und es fiel ihr auch nichts, was sie zur Erklärung sagen könnte. Was sollte sie auch erklären? Es war eindeutig. Offensichtlich. Kein normaler Pfeil hätte das bewirken können, was sie getan hatte. Und es war beides gewesen. Mutig und dumm.</p><p>„Es schien richtig. Das Einzige was ich tun konnte.“ Ihre Stimme war kaum mehr, als ein Flüstern und sie mied seinen Blick. Die Konsequenzen ihres Handelns wurden ihr unweigerlich bewusst. Es würde sich alles ändern. Ein dicker Kloß schien in ihrem Hals festzusitzen. </p><p>Grünauge beließ es dabei. Vielleicht aus Rücksicht. Es würde später ohnehin zu einer Untersuchung und Befragung kommen, soviel war ihr klar. Und sie würde nicht nur ihrem Vater Rede und Antwort stehen müssen.</p><p>„Komm.“, sagte er nur. „Die Jagd ist für dich heute beendet.“ </p><p>Schweren Herzens folgte sie ihm durch den Wald zurück zum Lager.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sie hatte selber Schuld, soviel war ihr klar. Es war nie gut, etwas aufzuschieben. Nie gut, etwas zu lange zu verheimlichen. Und noch weniger war es gut, jeden im Clan anzulügen. Ihren Vater, ihre Lehrer, welche ihr mit so viel Geduld und Hingabe ihr Wissen vermittelt hatten. Die aus ihr tatsächlich eine passable Schützin gemacht hatten. Wie war sie nur auf den Gedanken gekommen, sie könnte ihre Fähigkeiten für immer geheim halten? Selbst die kleinste Lüge kam irgendwann ans Tageslicht. Und je länger es dauert, desto schlimmer wird es. Und es war schlimm. Der einzige Lichtblick in ihrem Schlamassel war, dass sie vermutlich wirklich dem fremden Jäger das Leben gerettet hatte. Was sie wiederum auch ein klein wenig stolz machte. </p><p>Als sie zum Lager zurückkehrten, schienen alle auf den Beinen zu sein. Die Neuigkeiten hatten sich bereits herumgesprochen. Was Vandis wenig verwunderte. Ungewöhnliches sprach sich immer schnell herum. Manche erledigten die täglichen Arbeiten, aber viele standen in Gruppen zusammen, diskutierten mit gesenkten Stimmen. Kinder reckten die Hälse und versuchten aufzuschnappen, was geschehen war. Den verwundeten Veyrel hatte man in ein Zelt gebracht, wo er von den Heilern behandelt wurde. Verletzungen waren natürlich nichts ungewöhnliches. Jedenfalls normale Verletzungen. Dies hier war etwas anderes. Jetzt sprachen alle über das, was ihn angegriffen hatte. Jedoch konnte niemand mit Sicherheit sagen, was genau es gewesen war und wie es letztendlich besiegt werden konnte. Die meisten waren bestürzt und fassungslos. Andere befremdend fasziniert. </p><p>Von Vandis und ihrem Aufpasser schien man wenig Notiz zu nehmen. Jedenfalls nicht mehr, als sonst. Wofür sie dankbar war. Ihr wortkarger Begleiter verabschiedete sich knapp, aber höflich, als er sie vor ihrem Wagen abgeliefert hatte. Ihr war ebenso wenig nach Reden zumute und die Aussprache mit ihrem Vater hätte sie nur zu gern noch ein wenig hinausgezögert. Was aber nicht in Frage kam. Kein weiteres Aufschieben. Sie fasste sich ein Herz und im selben Moment, als sie hineingehen wollte, öffnete sich die Tür. </p><p>„Mein Kind.“ Ohne zu zögern, schloss Cagan sie in seine Arme, drückte sie fest an sich und für einen kurzen Augenblick fühlte Vandis sich sicher und geborgen, als sei sie noch ein kleines Kind und nichts von all dem war passiert. Dieser Augenblick hielt bei weitem nicht so lange an, wie sie es sich gewünscht hätte. Ein paar Atemzüge später löste sich ihr Vater auch schon wieder von ihr. Er hielt sie immer noch, mit einer Armlänge Abstand, an den Schultern fest und betrachtete sie mit sorgenvoll gerunzelter Stirn. Plötzlich erschienen die Furchen, welche Wetter und die Jahre in sein Gesicht gegraben hatten, viel ausgeprägter.</p><p>„Ich sollte dich einen Monat lang Töpfe schrubben lassen, weil du dich alleine so früh davongeschlichen hast.“ Er klang nicht wirklich böse. Jedoch beunruhigt, wie man deutlich an seinem Gesicht ablesen konnte. „Was ist passiert? Es gab einen Verletzten. Und du warst beteiligt?“</p><p>Sie nickte und fing zögerlich an zu erzählen. Angefangen mit ihrem Vorhaben, möglichst früh unbemerkt in den Wald zu gehen und nach einer respektablen Trophäe zu suchen, die sie ihrem Clan darlegen konnte. Von dem fremdartigen Geschöpf, welches ihr die Beute streitig gemacht hatte. Und von dem anderen Jäger, der sich selbst überschätzt und dafür fast sein Leben gegeben hatte. </p><p>„Ich habe einfach geschossen. Ich konnte doch nicht zusehen und warten, dass … dieses Ding ihn zerfleischt. Und dann …“, sie stockte. Etwas in ihr hielt sie zurück, die ganze Wahrheit zu erzählen. Ein kleiner Funken Hoffnung war ihr geblieben, dass sich vielleicht doch noch alles regeln würde. Wie viele hatten wirklich gesehen, dass sie Magie benutzt hatte? Grünauge hatte gesagt, dass sie mutig, oder dumm gewesen war. Sie war sich plötzlich nicht mehr sicher, was genau er gemeint hatte. Und die anderen? Sie waren viel zu weit weg gewesen. Es wäre immerhin möglich, dass sie nicht gesehen hatten, wer diesen unbeholfenen Eiszauber gewirkt hatte. Ihre Gedanken rasten. Andererseits wollte sie ihren Vater nicht noch weiter belügen. Und tief in ihrem Inneren wusste sie, dass es keinen Sinn machte, immer noch vorzugeben, etwas zu sein, was sie nicht war. Sie musste ihm sagen, dass sie etwas anderes war. Auch wenn es ihr so entsetzlich schwer fiel.</p><p>„Ich habe es getroffen. Aber es stürmte einfach weiter. Und beim nächsten Schuss … war es anders. Es ging alles so schnell. Die anderen kamen und haben das Scheusal zur Strecke gebracht. Es … es hat sich einfach aufgelöst. Verschwunden. So etwas habe ich noch nie gesehen.“</p><p>Nachdenklich musterte ihr Vater sie. Etwas an seinem Blick gab ihr das Gefühl, dass er sie durchschaute. Dass er wusste, sie sagte nicht die ganze Wahrheit. Langsam schüttelte er den Kopf.</p><p>„Ich kann dir nicht sagen, was es war. Aber vielleicht können die Ältesten helfen. Sie möchten ohnehin mit dir reden.“</p><p>„Vater … ich … es war nicht alleine mein Schuss.“, startete sie einen Erklärungsversuch, aber Cagan brachte sie mit einer Geste seiner Hand zum Schweigen. Lächelnd schaute er sie an.</p><p>„Mach dir keine Sorgen, Da‘len.“ Seine Worte sollten beruhigend sein. Ebenso seine Hand, mit der er ihr leicht auf die Schulter klopfte. Trotzdem verstärkten sie das unbehagliche Gefühl in ihren Eingeweiden. „Komm. Sie warten auf dich.“ Sie warten? Irgendjemand schien es mächtig eilig zu haben, den Vorfall zu klären. Mächtig eilig, dass sie ihre Version der Geschichte erzählte. Und wieder schluckte sie ihre Worte herunter und schob die Beichte auf. Grimmig stellte sie fest, dass es vielleicht die letzte Gelegenheit gewesen war, mit ihrem Vater darüber zu sprechen, bevor es alle anderen wussten. Auch das hatte sie sich selbst eingebrockt. Jetzt war es zu spät. Mit einer Hand auf ihrem Rücken schob Cagan sie sanft, aber bestimmt vorwärts. </p><p>Weit mussten sie nicht gehen. Nichts war weit in ihrem Lager. Sie gingen an den großen Feuern in der Mitte des Lagerplatzes vorbei, weiter in Richtung der Wagen von Heilern und den Ältesten. Die Anführer und älteren Mitglieder des Clans hatten sich im Schatten von ein paar großen Eichen niedergelassen. Hier war es etwas ruhiger, etwas entfernt vom Trubel der Feierlichkeiten. Doch auch hier war alles für das Arlathvhen geschmückt worden. Bunte Bänder aus langen, schmalen Stoffbahnen hingen an Wagen und von den Ästen der Bäume herab. Träge wiegten sie sich in der leichten Brise. Gebundene Blumenkränze und kleine Puppen aus Stroh, gebastelt von den Kindern, hatte man ebenfalls vereinzelt aufgehängt, oder am Wegrand niedergelegt. Und obwohl die Sonne noch nicht einmal hoch am Himmel stand, war es bereits angenehm warm. Insgesamt ein perfekter Tag. Aber Vandis wurde das Gefühl nicht los, einer Katastrophe entgegenzugehen. Wie ein behütetes und gehegtes Lamm, welches jetzt mit sanften, beruhigenden Worten zur Schlachtbank geführt wurde, seinem Ende entgegen. </p><p>Schon von weitem konnte sie erkennen, dass sich nicht nur Feyros und Thelaros, der Hüter der Clans, sondern auch noch weitere zusammengefunden hatten, um zu klären, was vorgefallen war. Alle standen im Schatten eines großen, hellen Stoffzeltes, welches zwischen die Bäume gespannt worden war. Sie erkannte Menagis, Thelaros Schülerin und Nessa, die Heilerin. Das waren jedoch auch schon die einzigen vertrauten Gesichter. Sehr zu ihrem Missfallen waren auch die Jäger des befreundeten Clans anwesend. Diejenigen, die sofort zur Stelle gewesen waren, um dem Verletzten zu helfen. Welche sich am Tag zuvor noch über sie lustig gemacht hatten. Auch Grünauge stand im Hintergrund und war in ein Gespräch mit einem seiner Freunde vertieft. Der Knoten in ihrem Magen wurde erheblich größer. Obwohl sie sich im Geiste schon ausgemalt hatte, wie die Befragung laufen würde, was sie sagen könnte, wer sie prüfend mustern würde, war es jetzt doch etwas völlig anderes. Plötzlich war ihr Kopf wie leergefegt, alle möglichen Worte verschluckt worden. Geblieben war nur das mulmige Gefühl. Jetzt stärker, denn je. Sie war gut im Jagen, gut im Fährtenlesen, vielleicht sogar gut im Zerlegen und Verarbeiten ihrer Beute. Aber dies hier? Alles deutete auf ein wahres Kreuzverhör hin. Und das war etwas, was ihr überhaupt nicht lag. Weniger, als jedem anderen. Ihr Vater schien ihre Verunsicherung genau zu spüren und tätschelte erneut beruhigend ihre Schulter. Es half wenig. </p><p>„Vandis.“, sprach Thelaros sie direkt an und betrachtete sie einen Moment lang aufmerksam. „Wir sind froh, dass du wohlbehalten zurückgekehrt bist. Gethren, Arvan und Vox hier …“, er deutete auf die Jäger an der Seite von Feyros, „… berichten von einem Angriff. Veyrel ist verletzt. Er sprach von einem Wesen, dass ihn angegriffen hat. Etwas, das nicht aus den Dales stammen kann. Du warst ebenfalls dort. Erzähl uns bitte, was passiert ist.“ </p><p>Er verlor wirkich keine Zeit. Ihr Blick huschte über die Anwesenden, blieb kurz an den fremden Jägern hängen. Alle Augen waren auf sie gerichtet. Die Art und Weise, wie sie da nebeneinander aufgereiht standen, sie fixierten und warteten, gefiel ihr nicht. Sie wirkten arrogant und selbstsicher, überaus unfreundlich. Als ob sie jeden Moment wieder einen Scherz über die unfähige, kleine Bogenschützin machen wollten. Vandis konzentriert sich lieber auf Thelaros. Ihn kannte sie zumindest und wusste, er war zwar streng und nahezu humorlos, aber niemals ungerecht. Den dicken Kloß im Hals räusperte sie weg. Der Gedanke, zu lügen, alles etwas anders auszuschmücken, oder einfach zu verheimlichen wurde von ihr wieder verworfen. Je länger sie wartete, je mehr sie überlegte, umso schwieriger wurde es. Schließlich nahm sie ihren Mut zusammen und begann zu berichten. </p><p>„Ich war auf der Jagd, wie es von mir erwartet wurde. Und …“ Ihre Stimme gehorchte ihr, klang sicher und fest - sehr zu ihrer Erleichterung. Dennoch stockte sie kurz. „… ich wollte einen wundervollen Widder für den Clan erlegen. Aber dann tauchte diese Kreatur auf.“ Es fiel ihr schwer, das Erlebte in die richtigen Worte zu fassen. Keine Beschreibung könnte genau wiedergeben, was sie gespürt hatte. Die Angst, die Kälte, ihre anfängliche Unfähigkeit, zu reagieren. „Es war nicht natürlich. Schwarz, wie die Nacht. Furchterregend. Ungelenk, aber doch so kraftvoll, dass es dem Widder ohne Probleme nachsetzen konnte. Und das hat es getan.“ Sie versuchte genauer zu beschreiben wie es sich bewegt hatte, die rohe Gewalt mit der es sein Opfer zerfetzt hatte. Irgendwann brach sie kopfschüttelnd ab. Die Anwesenden murmelten leise und schauten von einem zum anderen. </p><p>„Und dann hast du geschossen? Es versucht zu erlegen?“, kam es von einem jungen Mann, der neben Feyros, seinem Clanoberhaupt, stand. Er hatte seinen langen Stab auf dem Rücken und musterte sie kühl. Obwohl er durchaus gut aussah, wie sie zugeben musste, war ihr seine Aufmerksamkeit unangenehm. Mehr noch, als die der anderen. </p><p>„Nein, nicht sofort. Ich war wie erstarrt.“ Sie warf ihrem Vater, der immer noch neben ihr stand, einen Blick zu. Er schien ruhig, nachdenklich.</p><p>„Gethren berichtete uns, dass du geschossen hast.“, meldete sich jetzt Feyros zu Wort. Er deutete auf den Magier neben ihm. „Du hast es getroffen.“</p><p>Vandis nickte unsicher. „Ja. Aber ich konnte es nicht aufhalten. Es stürmte einfach weiter, als ob es ihm nichts ausmachte. Es wurde höchstens noch wütender ...“</p><p>„… und hätte fast Veyrel getötet.“, fiel Gethren ihr ins Wort. „Du hast mit deinem Übereifer sein Leben riskiert. Du hast gedacht, nach deinem Fehltritt am Vortag könntest du es wieder gutmachen, indem du etwas wirklich beeindruckendes erlegst. Etwas, wofür dich der Clan bewundern wird.“ Seine Augen verengten sich, als er sie weiter fixierte. </p><p>„Nein. Nein! Es stürmte auf Veyrel zu, bereit ihn auseinanderzureißen. Ich … habe geschossen, weil ich es aufhalten wollte.“ Überrascht starrte sie Gethren an. War es das, was er gesehen hatte? Was er glaubte? Sie versuchte sich zu erinnern, wann die anderen in den Kampf eingegriffen hatten. Sie wusste es nicht mehr.<br/>
„Ich sah, wie jemand geschossen hat. Vermutlich Veyrel. Und dann griff dieses grauenvolle Wesen ihn an. Mein erster Pfeil richtete nichts aus, also schoss ich noch ein zweites mal.“ Sie wurde lauter, versuchte sich zu verteidigen.</p><p>Die Ältesten wechselten kurz besorgte Blicke. „Es wurden zwei Pfeile gefunden. Dann stammen sie beide von dir.“ </p><p>Ihr wurde heißer. Sie presste hart die Kiefer aufeinander und suchte verzweifelt nach einem Weg, dieses unerwartete Missverständnis aufzuklären. Diese Wendung des Gesprächs war schlimmer, als die Tatsache, dass sie Magie benutzt hatte. Wovon sie noch nicht einmal wussten. </p><p>„Vielleicht … wurde der dritte Pfeil einfach nicht gefunden? Es ist die Wahrheit! Veyrel … oder wer auch immer, hat zuerst geschossen. Ich wollte nur helfen.“</p><p>Die meisten verfolgten die Befragung mit wachsender Neugier, wechselten ein paar Worte mit ihrem Nachbarn. Sogar die anderen Jäger wirkten mittlerweile weniger herablassend, aber argwöhnisch. Es war zwar weniger unangenehm für Vandis war, aber immer noch bedrückend genug. Grünauge hatte die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt und taxierte sie mit einem Blick, als sei sie der Preis auf einer Versteigerung. Als müsste man ihren Wert und Nutzen abwägen, bevor man ein Gebot abgab. Am unerträglichsten war jedoch Gethren. Nachdem er sich eingemischt hatte, verkörperte er perfekt das Bild eines selbstgerechten, aufgeblasenen Angebers. Sie konnte nicht anders, als ihn finster niederzustarren. Seine Lippen kräuselten sich zu einem dünnen Lächeln, hinterhältig und kaum wahrnehmbar. Zumindest kam es Vandis so vor. Er raunte seinem Mentor ein paar Worte zu.</p><p>Feyros nickte und rieb sich nachdenklich den Nacken. Schliesslich ergriff Thelaros das Wort und brachte mit einer Geste die Anwesenden zum Schweigen.</p><p>„Veyrel lebt. Das ist vorerst das Wichtigste. Selbst wenn Vandis zuerst geschossen hat, bin ich mir sicher, dass sie niemanden gefährden wollte.“ Er ergriff endlich für sie Partei. Erleichtert atmete Vandis auf. Nur so lange, bis ihr Clanoberhaupt fortfuhr und die Frage stellte, die sie am meisten gefürchtet hatte.</p><p>„Wie wurde die Kreatur aufgehalten? Wer hat sie getötet?“</p><p>Erneut meldete sich Gethren zu Wort. „Es war uns möglich, das Biest zur Strecke zu bringen. Es brauchte nur ein paar Schläge mit dem Schwert und ein wenig Magie.“ Er machte eine theatralische Pause. Auf seinem hübschen Gesicht zeigte sich immer noch das hinterhältige Lächeln. „Als wir angriffen, war es in Eis gehüllt. Es war unfähig sich zu bewegen … das hat es uns sehr leicht gemacht. Mein Werk war das nicht.“ Sein Blick in ihre Richtung war kalt und widerwärtig arrogant, aber sie hielt ihm stand. Zumindest erreichte er damit, dass ihre Verzweiflung schwand. Seine Art ärgerte sie mehr und mehr. „Vermutlich gab es jemand, der entweder sehr geschickt war, oder einfach nur sehr viel Glück beim Wirken eines Zaubers hatte.“  Während er weitersprach, überlegte sie, wie es sich wohl anfühlen würde, ihm eine ihrer Fäuste in sein Gesicht zu rammen. Provozierend starrte er Vandis an und schien eindeutig genau zu wissen, dass sie es gewesen war. Er drängte sie weiter in die Ecke, aus der sie sich eigentlich schon viel früher hätte befreien müssen. Jetzt war es zu spät. Wieder war überraschtes Gemurmel zu hören. Sie schluckte ihren Zorn herunter, spürte den fragenden Blick ihres Vaters, brachte es aber nicht übers Herz, ihn anzuschauen. Es machte keinen Sinn mehr, sich der Hoffnung hinzugeben, dass allen entgangen war, was sie getan hatte. Zumindest Gethren wusste es genau. Und er schien ein Spiel daraus zu machen. Ein Spiel, welches sie nicht gewillt war, mitzuspielen. Auch wenn es bedeutete, die Wahrheit nicht länger zu verschweigen. Sie nahm all ihren Mut zusammen und atmete tief durch.</p><p>„Ich war es, die soviel Glück hatte.“, sprach sie laut und unterbrach das Getuschel. Was gab es mehr zu sagen, zu erklären? Weitere Fragen würden folgen. Vermutlich jede Menge Fragen. Und dann würden sie sich beraten und über ihre Zukunft entscheiden.</p><p>Zuerst sagte niemand etwas. Alle waren verwirrt. Sie brauchten Zeit, um die Beichte zu verdauen. Besonders ihr Vater. Lediglich Gethren konnte sich ein triumphierendes Grinsen nicht verkneifen, äußerte sich aber nicht weiter. Vandis stand nur da, wie ein nassgeregnetes Halla und erwartete ein Urteil.</p><p>„Du warst es?“, hakte Thelaros nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit nach und sie konnte nur nicken. „Du bist in der Lage, Magie zu wirken?“ Wieder nur ein Nicken von ihr. „Seit wann kannst du davon Gebrauch machen?“</p><p>„Seit meinem zehnten Lebensjahr, Hahren.“ </p><p>„Und warum erfahren wir erst jetzt davon?“ Sein Ton war wie eine drohende Gewitterwolke. Geladen, bereit zu explodieren. Aber er hielt sich zurück. </p><p>Vandis musste nicht lange überlegen, warum sie es verschwiegen hatte. Es war ihr von Anfang an klar gewesen. Schon als Kind. Es würde ihr genauso ergehen, wie schon anderen vor ihr. Und jetzt, als sie es aussprach, wurde es zu einer unumstößlichen Tatsache. Eine Tatsache, die ihr schier das Herz zerriss. </p><p>„Weil es bedeutet, dass ich den Clan verlassen muss.“</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/>
</p><p>Es folgte eine schier endlose Diskussion mit immer den selben Fragen. Und mit immer den selben Antworten von ihr. Sie wusste nicht viel über die Nutzung von Magie, was passierte, wenn sie auf die zusätzliche Kraft zugriff, woher sie kam, oder was es mit ihr machte. Genauso wenig, wie sie sagen konnte, zu was sie noch fähig war und wie stark es ausgeprägt war. Es war etwas großes, unbekanntes in ihr, das sie gemieden hatte, so gut es eben ging. Als sie mit zehn Jahren zum ersten mal Gebrauch davon gemacht hatte, war sie so erschrocken, dass sie beschlossen hatte, nie wieder darauf zurückzugreifen. Allein die Tatsache, dass es sie zu etwas Besonderem machte, missfiel ihr. </p><p>Natürlich hatte sie darüber nachgedacht, ob sie nicht mehr darüber lernen sollte. Lernen, wie man Magie sinnvoll, zum Nutzen des Clans einsetzt. Allerdings hätte das bedeutet, dass sie sich Thelaros hätte anvertrauen müssen. Und der hübschen Menagis ebenso, seiner überaus bescheidenen, aufmerksamen und pflichtbewussten Schülerin. Sie war alles, was Vandis nicht war. Ein weiterer Punkt, der sie abgeschreckt hatte. Selbst wenn die Möglichkeit gegeben wäre, dass Thelaros eine weitere Schülerin angenommen hätte. Aber das war es nicht. Es gab genau einen Hüter und einen Schüler. Für mehr war ihr Clan nicht groß genug. Es gab andere, die vielleicht mehr als einen Magielehrling aufnahmen, aber nicht hier. Und so hatte Vandis die Aussprache immer weiter aufgeschoben, sich eingeredet, dass sie gut mit ein wenig Magie leben könnte, solange sie nicht darauf zugriff. Das war mehr als dumm gewesen, soviel war ihr jetzt klar.</p><p>Sie wurde zusehends ungeduldiger. Etwas gutes hatte es allerdings auch: Der Knoten in ihrem Bauch löste sich langsam und ihre Unsicherheit verschwand. Vielmehr wurde sie gereizter und ärgerte sich über diese ganze Befragung. Sie wollte dem einfach schnellstmöglich ein Ende setzen.</p><p>„Es tut mir leid.“, fuhr sie dazwischen und unterbrach weitere Fragen. Mit einem Blick zu ihrem Vater entschuldigte sie sich erneut, diesmal kleinlauter. Cagan wirkte traurig, ein wenig enttäuscht, aber nicht verärgert – was es nicht unbedingt besser machte.<br/>
„Ich hab es mir nicht ausgesucht und wollte die Magie nie. Aber es ist nunmal so. Sagt einfach, was die Konsequenzen sind.“ Vandis starrte Thelaros an, der sie mit zusammengezogenen Brauen entschlossen fixierte.</p><p>„Die Konsequenzen …“, begann er langsam, „sind dir bekannt. Du hast es bereits gesagt.“ Aus dem Augenwinkel bemerkte Vandis, wie sich Gethren näher zu seinem eigenen Clanoberhaupt und Lehrer beugte und ihm etwas zuflüsterte.<br/>
„Es ist uns nicht möglich einen weiteren Magier in unserem Clan auszubilden.“ Es herrschte eine unangenehme Stille, bevor Thelaros fortfuhr. „Wir würden den gesamten Clan in Gefahr bringen, wenn du deine Macht nicht kontrollieren kannst. Du wirst dein Leben fortan fern von uns führen müssen. Auch uns tut es leid, bitte glaube mir, aber du kannst nicht bleiben.“</p><p>Überraschenderweise war sie irgendwie erleichtert, als er es aussprach und sie mit Sicherheit wusste, was ihr Schicksal war. Sie würde gehen. Irgendwo in der Wildnis allein zurechtkommen. Was hielt sie hier, außer vielleicht ihr Vater? Natürlich würde sie ihn vermissen. Eventuell auch ein, oder zwei Freundinnen. Aber niemand, der ihr so nahe stand, dass es ihr das Herz zerriss. Sie war immer schon auf sich allein gestellt gewesen. Was würde sich schon groß ändern?<br/>
Entschlossen biss sie die Kiefer aufeinander und nickte. „Es ist der Wille Andruils, ich werde folgen und unter ihrem Schutz dem entgegentreten, was sie für mich vorgesehen hat.“</p><p>Thelaros Blick wurde milder. „Wir sind dir dankbar, dass du das Leben des jungen Veyrel gerettet hast. Du wirst Ausrüstung und Vorräte bekommen. Alles, was du brauchst, Vandis.“</p><p>Ein Räuspern neben ihm, unterbrach Thelaros. Feyros trat einen Schritt vor, auf seinen langen Stab gestützt und legte eine Hand auf seine Schulter. „Es ist zu gefährlich, hier zu bleiben, ja.“, sprach er leise und musterte Vandis erneut. „Aber es gibt vielleicht eine andere Lösung. Der Velthiris Clan ist größer. Er verfügt über eine Reihe gut ausgebildeter Verteidiger. Und … du könntest, als meine zweite Schülerin, lernen, deine Magie zu nutzen … sie zu beherrschen. Allein und ohne Ausbildung wäre es in der Wildnis über kurz oder lang dein Tod. Du weißt nicht, welche Kraft dir inne wohnt und wie du sie kontrollieren kannst. Es wird dich verzehren. Das macht es immer. Du könntest zu etwas werden, was der Kreatur heute morgen ähnelt. Das ist es, was es aus einem macht. Eine Abscheulichkeit, erschaffen durch verderbte Magie, durch die Unfähigkeit, seinen Zorn, die Gier nach mehr Macht und den Neid auf andere zu beherrschen. Du wirst nicht mehr du selbst sein, dich verändern und gänzlich verlieren. Und du wirst besessen sein, von schlechten Gedanken. Es wird dich wahnsinnig machen. Du wirst dich auf dunkle Pfade im Nichts begeben, dich beeinflussen lassen von den Schatten, die dort auf dich warten. Und schließlich … wirst du töten.“ Er trat noch näher und auch wenn er alt und gebrechlich wirkte, umgab ihn eine Aura, die unmissverständlich klar machte, dass man ihn nicht unterschätzen sollte. </p><p>Grimmig starrte Vandis von einem zum anderen. Die Erkenntnis, dass sie alleine nicht lange überleben würde, traf sie wie ein Schlag in die Magengrube. Wieso war ihr so etwas nicht bewusst? Warum sprach denn niemand über so etwas? Verdammte Magier und ihre Geheimnisse!</p><p>„Wir könnten dir Schutz bieten. Schutz vor dir selbst und den anderen Gefahren, wenn man auf sich allein gestellt ist.“</p><p>Hinter Feyros war Gemurmel zu hören. Sie sah, wie sich Gethrens Lippen zu einem zufriedenen Lächeln verzogen, während die anderen Jäger leise diskutierten. Fragend blickte Vandis ihren Vater an. „Ist es so? Ist es das, was aus mir werden wird?“ Sie fuhr sich mit der Hand durch das Haar, was sich mittlerweile gar nicht mehr ordentlich in ihrem Zopf befand, sondern teilweise nun wirr über ihren länglichen Ohren hing. Im Geiste sah sie die widerwärtige Bestie erneut vor sich. Und dann sich selbst. Sie war es und doch auch irgendwie nicht, grotesk und entstellt, zu etwas wildem geworden. Etwas, das sich nicht zügeln konnte, was ausschließlich von Ehrgeiz getrieben wurde. Ein Monster, das nach Opfern suchte, um seine Gier zu stillen. Ihr Kopf war völlig vernebelt. Und sie spürte die Angst. War es wirklich möglich, dass sie zu so etwas wurde? Zorn, Gier … nach Macht, oder Reichtum … das war nicht sie. Und Neid? Nun, vielleicht gelegentlich, musste sie zugeben. Aber das würde sie doch nicht in ein Monster verwandeln. </p><p>Ihre Gedanken rasten.</p><p>Cagan riss sie aus ihren Visionen, als er einen Arm um sie legte und mit einer Hand an ihrem Kinn zwang er sie, ihn anzusehen. „Ich kann es dir nicht sagen, Da‘len. Aber die Gefahr besteht. Feyros besitzt die Erfahrung und Weisheit, um darüber zu urteilen, was aus dir werden kann. Und er kann dich lehren, den Verlockungen zu widerstehen. Ich wäre glücklich, wenn ich wüsste, dass du unter seinem Schutz stehst. Du hättest dort alle Möglichkeiten. Es ist vermutlich … das Beste, was dir passieren konnte.“ </p><p>Mit großen Augen schaute sie ihn an. Vielleicht hatte er Recht. Vielleicht war es die beste Lösung.<br/>
Besser als irgendwann durch die Wälder zu streifen, unzufrieden mit sich und der Welt und irgendwann, von Wut und Hass zerfressen auf die Jagd zu gehen. Vandis schluckte schwer, als sie sich eingestehen musste, dass es vielleicht gar nicht so eine schlechte Idee war, sich Feyros anzuvertrauen. Sie nickte langsam.</p><p>„Ich danke Euch und nehme Euer Angebot an. Ich werde von Euch lernen, meine Magie zu nutzen und zum Wohle des Clans einzusetzen, Hahren.“ Sie sprach ihn mit dem Titel des Clanoberhaupts an, ihres neuen Anführers. Thelaros, sowie ihr Vater lächelten leicht und schienen mit der Entwicklung mehr als zufrieden zu sein. Sie selbst war sich noch nicht gänzlich sicher. </p><p>„Hahren!“, meldete sich plötzlich Grünauge zu Wort. Er hatte die ganze Zeit mit unleserlicher Miene zugehört und war jetzt vorgetreten, die Stirn nachdenklich gerunzelt. „Ist es wirklich die richtige Entscheidung? Sie ist bereits in einem Alter … es könnte schwierig für sie werden, zu lernen.“, warf er besorgt ein. </p><p>Vandis starrte ihn überrascht an. Was sollte das jetzt? Der eine, welchen sie nicht ausstehen konnte, wollte sie in seinem Clan. Vermutlich, damit er sie weiterhin ärgern und erniedrigen konnte. Und der andere, von dem sie dachte, er wäre durchaus erträglich, wollte es verhindern? Grimmig verzog sie den Mund und wartete auf Feyros Antwort.</p><p>„Es ist nicht an dir, zu urteilen, wen ich als Schüler auswähle, Vox.“, entgegnete der alte Mann mit ruhiger Stimme und funkelte Grünauge an. „Vandis mag zwar älter sein, das sagt jedoch nichts über ihre Fähigkeiten aus. Aber … da du so um unser Wohl besorgt bist, wird es deine Aufgabe sein, über sie zu wachen. Du wirst in ihrer Nähe sein und bestimmt merken, falls ich mich in ihr getäuscht habe.“ </p><p>Amüsiertes Schnauben kam aus den hinteren Reihen von seinen Freunden und Vox verzog verärgert den Mund, die Lippen schmal zusammengepresst. Ein Blick auf Feyros machte klar, dass das kein Scherz war. Auch wenn die von Falten umrandeten Augen belustigt funkelten. </p><p>„Wie Ihr wünscht, Hahren.“, murmelte Vox zerknirscht und erntete erneut leises Kichern. </p><p>Feyros wandte sich wieder an Vandis, mit deutlich weniger scharfer Stimme. „Ich bin sicher, du wirst dich gut machen.“ Zwinkerte er ihr zu? „Wir planen morgen früh bei Sonnenaufgang aufzubrechen. Es tut mir leid, dass dir nicht mehr Zeit bleibt. Andererseits ist ein schneller Abschied manchmal besser. Und … wer weiss? Vielleicht ist es ja kein Abschied für immer.“</p><p>Damit löste sich die Versammlung langsam auf, bis nur noch ihr Vater und sie übrig blieben.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Den Abend verbrachten sie mit Reden. Und mit Packen. Was nicht allzu lange dauerte, denn viele Habseligkeiten besaß sie nicht. Ersatzhosen, ein noch schlichteres Oberteil aus Leder, als das, was sie am heutigen Tag getragen hatte, warme Unterwäsche aus Wolle für die kälteren Tage, die irgendwann kommen würden, ein paar schlichte Hemden aus grobem, weißem Stoff und schließlich den warmen Umhang, welcher einen hübschen Pelzbesatz aus hellbraunem Fennekfell am Kragen hatte und eindeutig das nobelste Kleidungsstück war, das sie besaß. Sie verstaute alles, bis auf den Umhang, in einem Sack, den sie sich über die Schulter werfen konnte und schaute sich in ihrem Wagen um.<p>Ihr Vater war in einer seltsamen Stimmung gewesen, ebenso wie sie selbst vermutlich. Mit keinem Wort erwähnte er, ob und wie sehr ihn das Geheimnis seiner Tochter enttäuscht hatte. Er mied dieses Thema einfach. Und sie sprach es ebenfalls nicht an. Vielmehr hatten sie über allgemeine Dinge gesprochen. Was sie mitnehmen würde, was sie alles sehen würde und dass sie nicht gänzlich alleine in einen neuen Clan eingegliedert werden würde. Am Abend wurde bekanntgegeben, dass zwei weitere Mitglieder in den Velthiris Clan wechseln würden. Beide hatten sich die Vallaslin verdient. Zum einen, ein junger Jäger, ein Jahr älter als sie selbst und geschickt mit dem Bogen, sowie im Umgang mit zwei Dolchen. Zwar kannte sie ihn natürlich, hatte aber nie großartig mit ihm geredet. Der andere Neuzugang war erfreulicher. Mithra. Klein, für die Dalish fast schon kräftig, talentierte Heilerin und mit einem etwas zu vorlauten Mundwerk gesegnet. Vandis konnte sie vielleicht nicht unbedingt als ihre Freundin bezeichnen, aber sie war nett und lustig. Und es war beruhigend, zu wissen, dass sie nicht allein war. </p><p>Nachdem alles gesagt war, Cagan versuchte hatte ihr Mut zuzusprechen und wieder beteuert hatte, wie sehr es ihn beruhigte, dass sie nun unter Feyros Schutz stand, verabschiedete er sich für diesen Abend und verschwand hinter einem Vorhang in dem abgetrennten Bereich ihres gemeinsamen Aravels.</p><p>Ein Teil von ihr hatte sich ein wenig mehr Mitgefühl, Emotionen von ihm gewünscht. Ein anderer Teil nicht. Es würde alles nur noch schwerer machen. Auf keinen Fall wollte sie am nächsten Tag unter Tränen vor den anderen stehen und sich verabschieden. Feyros letzte Bemerkung hallte ständig in ihrem Kopf wieder. Vielleicht war es wirklich kein Abschied für immer. Das nächste Arlathvhen würde irgendwann stattfinden. Und möglicherweise würden sie hierher zurückkehren, auf ihren alten Clan erneut treffen. Ein weiterer winziger Lichtblick, an dem sie sich festhielt. </p><p>Was sonst konnte sie noch mitnehmen? Irgendwelche sentimentalen Erinnerungsstücke aus ihrer Kindheit? Die kleinen geschnitzten Figuren, mit denen sie früher gespielt hatte? Auf keinen Fall. Gedankenverloren wog sie eine hübsche, hölzerne Haarspange in ihrer Hand. Dies würde ein neuer Abschnitt in ihrem Leben sein. Etwas völlig anderes. Entschlossen ließ sie die Spange fallen und zerrte an ihrem Zopf, um die Haare zu befreien. Sie zog eine kleine, aber scharfe Klinge hervor und begann Strähne für Strähne die langen Locken abzutrennen, welche sanft zu Boden fielen, wie dicke, schwarze Wolken. Mit zusammengepressten Zähnen arbeitete sie weiter, grob und hastig, das schmerzhafte Ziehen ihrer Kopfhaut ignorierend, bis sie schließlich mit ihrem Werk zufrieden war. Ihre Haare reichten jetzt nur noch bis zur Schulter. Der ungleichmäßige Schnitt wurde ausgeglichen durch ihre Locken, welche nun, von der Schwere der Masse befreit noch deutlicher hervorkamen. Es war ihr egal, wie sie aussah. Die Haare würden wieder wachsen. Ebenso wie sie selbst an ihren neuen Aufgaben. Sie straffte die Schultern und zupfte an ihrer etwas schiefen Frisur herum, fast stolz auf ihr grade gewonnenes Selbstbewusstsein. Sie würde alles schaffen, auch wenn es Zeit brauchen würde. </p><p>Nebenan hörte sie leise das gleichmäßige Schnarchen ihres Vaters. Etwas, das ihr auch nicht fehlen würde.<br/>
Sie selbst war noch viel zu aufgewühlt, um jetzt ins Bett zu gehen. Es war zwar schon spät, längst dunkel und alles war ruhig draußen, aber an Schlaf war nicht zu denken. Vandis schlang sich ihren Umhang um ihre Schultern und schlich sich leise hinaus. Ein letztes mal wollte sie noch alleine und friedlich an einem ihrer Lieblingsplätze sitzen. Vielleicht würde sie nie wieder die Gelegenheit dazu haben? Wer konnte schon sagen, ob und wann sie wieder herkommen würden? Sie stahl sich um ihren Wagen herum, machte einen großen Bogen den Platz mit den Feuern, wo bestimmt irgendjemand Wache schieben würde. Ihr war nicht nach Gesprächen. Entweder würden sie Vandis wegen ihrer Heimlichtuerei verachten, oder sie mit Fragen über ihre Fähigkeiten löchern. Auf beides hatte sie keine Lust. Es dauerte nicht lange, dann hatten die Schatten des Waldrandes sie verschluckt. Es war eine kühle Nacht und sie war dankbar für ihren Umhang, den sie fester um sich zog. Allzu weit wollte sie gar nicht gehen. Nur bis zu dem kleinen Bach am Rande des Lagers, wo sie sich auf einen Stein setzte. Der volle Mond schien durch die Baumkronen und ließ das langsam fließende Wasser funkeln. Kein Laut war zu hören. Genauso, wie sie es erhofft hatte. Ein sehnsüchtiges Seufzen kam von ihr. Mit angezogenen Knien, die Arme darum geschlungen, saß sie eine Ewigkeit da und starrte auf das Wasser. Völlig in Gedanken, ignorierte sie das seltsame Gefühl, beobachtet zu werden. Erst langsam wurde es ihr bewusst und sie brauchte sich nicht einmal umdrehen. Sie wusste, dass jemand da war.</p><p>„Passt du jetzt schon auf mich auf?“, fragte sie ein wenig zu schroff und starrte weiter in das Wasser. </p><p>Etwas bewegte sich hinter ihr. Ein Ast brach, dann war es wieder still. Sie erkannte die weiche Stimme.</p><p>„Das ist schließlich jetzt meine Aufgabe, oder?“,  antwortete er ruhig. </p><p>Irgendwie konnte sie ihm nicht wirklich böse sein, auch wenn er ihr diesen letzten, ruhigen Moment alleine verdarb. Aber ihre Miene war finster. Mit einem Seufzen stand sie langsam auf, die Finger in den Stoff ihres Umhangs vergraben. </p><p>„Hmm, dann wirst du mir ab jetzt wie ein Schatten folgen? Morgens, wenn ich aufstehe? Mich wasche und erleichtere? Habe ich keinen Moment mehr für mich selbst?“ Sie bemühte sich, ihre Stimme unter Kontrolle zu halten. Was sie jetzt nicht gebrauchen konnte, war die Aufmerksamkeit weiterer ambitionierter Aufpasser. </p><p>„Ich denke, so schlimm wird es nicht werden und … du wirst dich daran gewöhnen.“ Ein leises Lachen kam von ihm und Vandis drehte sich um. Schief grinsend lehnte er mit dem Rücken an einem riesigen Baumstamm, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt. Den Bogen hatte er nicht dabei. Ebenso hatte er seine Jagdkleidung größtenteils abgelegt und trug nur noch die Hosen und ein schlichtes, helles Shirt, die Ärmel über den Ellenbogen aufgekrempelt. Trotzdem machte er den Eindruck, er könne spielend leicht mit eventuellen Problemen fertig werden. Offensichtlich wurde das Training für Jäger ernster genommen, als sie es bisher gewohnt war.</p><p>„Ganz unbewaffnet? Wie nachlässig von dir“, stichelte sie nachdem sie ihn gemustert hatte. „Wenn es deine Aufgabe ist, mich zu überwachen, solltest du doch immer darauf gefasst sein, dass ich mich … nun .. in irgendwas gefährliches verwandle. Du scheinst doch damit zu rechnen.“</p><p>Einen Moment lang herrschte Stille, bevor Grünauge lässig mit der Hand auf ein Messer an seiner Seite klopfte. </p><p>„Ich bin nie unbewaffnet“, sagte er leichthin. </p><p>Sie stieß belustigt die Luft aus und gab ein halbherziges Lachen von sich. „Als ob dein Brotmesser dich vor mir schützen könnte. Hast du die Kreatur heute morgen nicht gesehen?“</p><p>„Doch, das habe ich. Allerdings denke ich nicht, dass jetzt schon Gefahr besteht. Es braucht Zeit.“</p><p>Zeit. Wie lange würde sie unter Beobachtung stehen? Möglicherweise ihr Leben lang? Sie, die bisher die Einsamkeit bevorzugt hatte, würde fortan auf Schritt und Tritt verfolgt werden? Auf wenn es – zugegebenermaßen – unangenehmere Aufpasser gibt. „Das sind ja großartige Aussichten.“, brummte sie säuerlich. „Ich hatte mich grade damit abgefunden, in einem neuen Clan zu leben. Dass jemand so viel Vertrauen in mich setzt und glaubt, ich könne lernen meine Magie zu nutzen. Dann kommst du und nimmst mir meine Hoffnung, indem du offen Zweifel hegst, dass ich es überhaupt schaffen kann. Wegen dir werden mich jetzt vermutlich alle im Auge behalten und misstrauisch sein.“ Sie verzog das Gesicht und redete sich in Rage, ohne groß darüber nachzudenken. „Und der andere … wie war sein Name? Gethren? Warum war er so erpicht darauf, mich bloßzustellen? Es hätte ihm doch völlig egal sein können, wenn ich irgendwann meinen ganzen Clan niedergemetzelt hätte. Er macht auf mich nicht den Eindruck, besonders mitfühlend zu sein. Warum also bei mir?“</p><p>Ihr Gegenüber löste sich von dem Baum und kam einen Schritt auf sie zu. Sein Lächeln war verschwunden, dennoch glaubte sie eine Spur Verständnis in seinem Blick zu erkennen, als er auf sie hinuntersah. </p><p>„Ich kann es dir nicht sagen. Er wird schon seine Gründe gehabt haben. Gethren ist … nun … Gethren eben. Vielleicht solltest du ihn bei Gelegenheit fragen.“ </p><p>Einen Teufel würde sie tun. Eher würde sie sich einen Haufen Nadeln unter die Fingernägel rammen, als mit Gethren ein persönliches Gespräch suchen. Vandis schauderte und gab ein unwilliges Geräusch von sich. </p><p>„Vermutlich täusche ich mich. Die Zeit wird zeigen, ob Feyros Recht hat, wenn er in dir etwas besonders sieht. Dennoch ist es zum Wohle des Clans, wenn man vorbereitet ist. Es wäre schließlich nicht das erste Mal, dass so etwas passiert.“ </p><p>Sie würgte den Kloß in ihrem Hals herunter und sagte nichts. Vox nickte ihr noch einmal zu, bevor er sich lautlos in die Schatten des Waldes zurückzog.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>